Todo comienza aqui
by AyaO'cconor
Summary: Nunca te has preguntado cuales son los sentimientos de Murdoc Nicclas ? Sus mas oscuros pensamiento, sus miedos ,... Aqui podras encontrar una bonita historia de amor entre dos personas . Si quieres saber todas estas cosas empieza a leer ...
1. Chapter 1

By: AyaO'cconor

Gorillaz no me pertenece , pertenece a Damo Albarn y a Jamie Helwent esto es solo una idea que surgió de mi cabeza. Aquí podras mirar los verdaderos pensamientos de Murdoc ,… sus miedos, sus sentimientos … todo aquello que nunca se atreve ni atrevió a decir a las personas lo dira aquí.

Capítulo 1: Culpas (Narrado desde el punto de vista de murdoc)

Nunca me he parado a pensar en este tipo de cosas … Ya que mi cabeza siempre estaba intoxicada de dinero , alcohol , tabaco , sexo y fama … Así que nunca os podría decir con claridad que pasa por mi cabeza … Nunca antes me había parado ha pensar en lo que ella significa para mi , de mi boca nunca abrían salido las palabras "La echo de menos" esas palabras no me las oirías nunca ,… este sentimiento a llegado a tal punto que he hecho una copia robot de ella , mi orgullo , mi cabeza y mi boca decían que era solo para ganar mas dinero y fama , … pero en mi interior sabia que no era asi … Echaba de menos a mi banda , a mis únicos amigos , incluso a 2D , pero sobretodo echaba de menos a una niña … a una niñita pequeña que vino en una caja cuando solo tenia 10 años … y la vi crecer desde aquel entonces… cuando vi que la isla caía y no la veía saltar con el paracaídas , solo hice una cosa … le pedia a dios , a satan o a quien fuera que no le pasara nada , y después de tres largos años me culpe a mi mismo de haber tenido ese plan absurdo ahora mismo no me estaría culpando en este momento , siempre pensaba que el amor era una tontería y que nunca me pasaría a mi ... pero cuando la vi volver todo cambio … será mejor que os lo cuente desde el principio…


	2. Chapter 2

By: AyaO'cconor

Nada de gorillaz ni sus personajes alocados me pertenecen.

Cap 2: Mi historia comienza

Por fin mi "amigo" Stuart se despertó

-¿ Q-que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Murdoc?

-El mismo en persona Stu

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde esta Noodle?

-Tranquilizate 2D estas en Plastic Beach mi propia isla flotante donde me ayudaras a grabar un nuevo disco para volver a la fama.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo sin Noodle imbécil?

-Muy sencillo- empece a sonreir – con esto… ¡Cyborg!- la llamé.

En ese momento vino mi mejor creación ,… Una cara sin vida , con el rostro del recuerdo de una niña que me perseguiría por el resto de mi miserable vida… pero claro en ese momento vuestro tio Murdoc no pensaba e nada de eso , solo pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba volver a la fama , el dinero … Cuando volvi a gírame me di cuenta de que 2D estaba llorando de alegría ( nunca he sabido como podía llorar ese imbécil)

-¡Noodle! Mi princesa – corrió hacia ella pero con solo el tacto metalico de su piel y sus ojos sin vida , se fue alejando horrorizado…

-¿Qué es eso Murdoc?... ¡¿Qué es eso?!

-Mi Cyborg Noodle , la he construido para que toque la guitarra en lugar de Noodle , a demás de que me protege de los ataques de los piratas y …

-Estas loco…

-Que has dicho

-He dicho que ers un maldito psicópata! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer a esa cosa para que sustituya a Noodle?!

En ese momento le pegue un puñetazo, nunca me ha gustado que me levantase la voz. Cuando le pegué se cayó al suelo tapándose la cara con las manos mientras lloraba y repetía el nombre de Noodle sin parar

-Cyborg

-A sus ordenes maestro- Contestó su voz mecánica

-Lleva a 2D su habitación – dicho esto se lo llevó en brazos a su habitación, ( tiene una fuerza descomunal) yo me quede en la terraza esperando a escuchar el grito de terror de 2D cuando se enterase de que había una ballena en su ventana…

Después de un rato lo escuché , y luego oí unos pasos metalicos acercarse hasta mis espaldas .

-¿Quiere algo mas señor?

-Si…(no me creía capz de lo que iba ha hacer) quiero que consigas videojuegos de zombies, películas de terror, pizza ,grafitis , un teclado y una melódica para 2D y que se lo lleves a su habitación , ¿comprendido?

-Si señor- dicho esto se fue en busca de lo que le había pedido .

Os aseguro que no quería que se enfadara conmigo el primer dia hacia ya años que no nos veíamos … Pero ya no importa lo hecho hecho esta…

**POR FAVOR COMENTEN , LES ASEGURO QUE SUBIRE DENTRO DE POCO PERO ME TIENEN QUE DAR IDEAS Y A DEMAS DECIR SI LES GUSTA **

**BESOS CON CHOCOLATE A TODOOOS X3**


	3. Chapter 3

Nada de Gorillaz ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Cap3: Recuerdos y lágrimas

(Después de varias semanas)

El día había sido duro, y ya había oscureciendo…Las noches en Plastic Beach eran hermosas, la luna llena, el mar tranquilo…

Fui al despacho a coger unos papeles de mi mesa, cuando la cogí algo se cayó de entre sus páginas.

La cogí, era una foto donde salíamos Noodle y yo, en esa foto ella tenía 14 años, ella estaba feliz y se reía, lo mejor de todo era que… Yo también reía con ella…

En ese momento me vinieron a la mente imágenes que habían quedado abandonadas en algún rincón de mi mente… Recordé su risa, sus ojos verdes… De repente me entró un escalofrío.

-Murdoc… jaja.- Escuché una voz familiar.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Murdoc jaja! ¡Ven a jugar conmigo jaja!

Mi cuerpo se paralizó al reconocer al propietario de la voz

-¿N-Noodle? ¡2D si esto es una broma no tiene gracia!

Por mucho que fingiese que no tenía miedo, mis labios no lograban pronunciar bien las palabras, y de repente algo inimaginable sucedió en la misma habitación … Una figura distorsionada apareció… cuando la imagen se aclaró pude reconocer quién era…

Enfrente mía, acababa de aparecer Noodle , sentada en el suelo y abrazada a sus rodillas mientras lloraba.

-¿N-Noodle? ¿Eres tú?-seguía teniendo miedo, pero aun asi me acerque a ella. –Noodle…- Ella seguía llorando sin mirarme, todavía no me creía que estuviese pasando esta, y todavía no me creía lo que mis ojos veían…

Fui a tocarle el hombro, pero con solo rozarla ella se giró y me abrazó

-¡Murdoc, te echo de menos! ¡No quiero estar sola!- En ese momento dejó de abrazarme y me besó, se quedó así unos segundos, cuando se separó de mi fue desapareciendo mientras repetía una fraseuna y otra vez…

-¡Murdoc , no quiero estar sola! ¡Murdoc!Murdoc!...-

Desapareció delante de mis ojos… como sucedió en el video de "Elmañana".

Os juro que esa frase se me quedará grabada en la mente el resto de mi vida…

Y solo fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta lo que había perdido, lo que había desaparecido de mi vida…

Cuando volví a la realidad estaba cansado, agotado… Caí sobre mis rodillas al suelo, la cabeza me daba vueltas, demasiadas vueltas, estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado hacia tan solo un momento.

Me fui a mi habitación, ni siquiera me molesté en encender la luz, simplemente me tiré sobre la cama y me puse a pensar… mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío... ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué le acaba de pasar a mi mente? En mi mente surgían un montón de preguntas que no sabía responder.

*****************************************************************************((Al día siguiente)

Me duele la cabeza; ayer no pude dormir después de lo de Noodle.

-¡Cyborg!

- A sus órdenes maestro

-Despierta a 2D – dio media vuelta y se fue a la habitación de 2D, después de un rato llegó bostezando

-Buenos días Murdoc

-Buenos días dolor de cara

-Deja de llamarme así, tengo un nombre ¿sabes?

- Sí, sí, cállate, tu voz taladra mi cabeza a estas horas de la mañana "¿sabes?" (burlándome)

Stuart hizo un suspiro

-has escrito canciones nuevas?

-emm si las partituras están en-

-Maestro se ha detectado un enemigo a las afueras de la orilla.-dijo la voz mecánica de Cyborg

Salimos fura y lo primero que vimos fue un barco pirata, con boogie-man a bordo.

-perfecto tenemos un nuevo visitante a la isla…- dije con sarcasmo

Creía que si me iba a esta isla él no me encontraría…

-iros todos adentro – les ordené a 2D y a Cyborg .


	4. Chapter 4

Nada de Gorillaz ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

CAP4: El deseo de Murdoc.

"Murdoc! ¡No quiero estar sola!... ¡¿MURDOC?!"

Esas malditas palabras siguen resonando en mi cabeza mientras confunden mi mente…

Estaba paseando por la playa de noche cuando pensaba en esto … No compredia nada de lo que pasaba en mi cabeza, no entendía nada… no sé que estoy haciendo… no sé quién soy ahora mismo… llevo muchas noches sin poder dormir desde la ultima aparición de Noodle. A veces los sueños parecen tan reales…por la noche ella se aparecia en mis sueños , se me acercaba con expresión melancólica , me acariciaba con ternura y luego se alejaba de mi en un abismo negro donde ella con los ojos bañados en llanto gritaba mi nombre , y entonces… me despertaba.

En este tipo de momentos me doy cuenta de que mi alma nace del fracaso… es algo que cuando lo pruebas sabe amargo…mi viejo y duro corazón ya no sabe que decir, porque ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que está en silencio…

Por alguna extraña razón he empezado a sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado.

Miré al cielo estrellado , buscando su rostro en ellas , pero… no lo encontré…

Era como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto pero… no sabía cual era … es extraño…

Me gustaría comprender todo lo que me esta pasando , me gustaría arreglar todo esto, necesito escapar de todo esto, necesito que alguien me diga que esta pasando , necesito…en verdad no se lo que necesito.

Alcé la vista de nuevo como esperando que el cielo me diera un respuesta , una señal … algo… de repente pasó una estrella fugaz por el horizonte e hice algo que nunca me creería capaz de hacer nunca… pedí un **ruego** a esa estrella , pedi…

"Por favor,… por favor… haz que Noodle esté… a salvo… haz que vuelva, por favor… te lo ruego"

Seguí mirando el cielo unos segundos más, suspiré y me fui andando hacia la entrada de Plastic Beach.

Me fui directo a mi cuarto e intente dormir, esta vez no me importaría que viniese Noodle.

**SIENTO MUCHO QUE HAYA SIDO TAN CORTO , TENGO EXAMENES PERO DENTRO DE MUY POCO ME DAN LAS VACACIONES ASI QUE ESPERAOS X3 **

**UN BESITO.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nada de Gorillaz ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Capítulo 5: ¿Puede ser…?

Cada noche las visiones se hacen más reales, me despierto después de sus visitas. Siempre me despierto con la cara mojada, pero lo que más me confunde es que no sé si es por mi propio sudor debido al miedo o es debido a sus lágrimas… a pesar del miedo… Algo nuevo esta surgiendo dentro de mi,… pero no estoy seguro de qué será.

********************************************************(a la mañana siguiente)

Esa mañana Cyborg me había avisado de que había visto a Boogieman en el piso de arriba, fui corriendo a ver si era cierto lo que decía, subí las escaleras corriendo y… ahí estaba; rápidamente Cyborg se puso a dispararle, este salto y cayó al agua, y sólo cuando estuvo en su barco pirata (se ve que se ha aliado con ellos para acabar conmigo) envió a cuatro caballeros montados en caballos para que me atacasen y raptasen a 2D y a los colaboradores. Desde el lugar donde yo estaba pude ver como Cyborg salía de Plastic Beach de manera explosiva (literalmente explosiva había humo y bombas por todas partes) al lugar donde estaban los colaboradores, armada hasta los dientes para la batalla contra Boogieman y los piratas.

De repente unos piratas aviadores empiezan a atacarme pero me salvé saltando hasta el piso de abajo, allí cogi de mi caja fuerte una pistla que tenía reservada para ocasiones especiales (como por ejemplo cuando entrase alguien a mi preciosa isla) y fui a la habitación de 2D para salvarlo.

Cuando llegue a su habitación se había puesto de nuevo su máscara de payaso ( se la suele poner cuando esta asustado, y en ese momento estaba asustado por los piratas y por la ballena)pero cuando fui a jalarlo del brazo hacia la puerta algo raro pasó… una mano (enorme por cierto) cogió a la ballena y la lanzó fuera del agua haciendo que chocara con los aviones que antes me habían atacado. Aprovechamos ese momento para salir a la entrada y ayudar a Cyborg pero… algo le pasó… una lagrima de aceite espeso y negro cayó de sus ojos y de su nariz, su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos dilatados, estaba sufriendo un cortocircuito y eso sería un **gran** problema y de repente , de la nada salió él, cuando digo él me refiero a Russel , nuestro batería, con un tamaño descomunal; empezó a destrozar los aviones enemigos y a los piratas, todos nos quedamos mirándolo y justo en ese momento de su boca salió… salió ella… Noodle salió de su boca, aunque no lo creáis…

Llevaba una máscara de gato, cuando la levanto pude ver que en uno de sus preciosos ojos verdes había una quemadura .

Miró a Cyborg y saltó hacia ella desde la boca de Russel , y cuando toco el suelo fue corriendo a hacia Cyborg y empezó a luchar a cuerpo con ella.

Noodle dio una patada al robot, pero esta no se quedó quieta, después de ese golpe recibido se le pusieron los ojos de color rojo totalmente y empezó a disparar a todos lados, Noodle rápidamente se escondió detrás de una palmera, y esperó a que los disparos cesaran, cuando los disparos pararon salió rápidamente de su escondite y con un gran salto propinó una patada en la cara de Cyborg haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y rápidamente la inmovilizó y sacó una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos de su vestido blanco y… la clavó en el cuerpo ya sin vida del robot. De su cabeza y cuello salió un aceite espeso y al cabo de unos minutos sus ojos se apagaron…

Sacó la navaja de su interior y la limpió con el pañuelo rojo que llevaba alrededor de su cuello, cuando termino de limpiarla, 2D se abalanzo sobre ella (algo que me molestó)

-¡Noodle! ¡Mi princesa! ¡¿estas bien , te han herido!?

-estoy bien Stu tranquilo… Te he echado mucho de menos!

Los dos se abrazaron ambos lloraban, yo me acerque a ellos y miré a Noodle, ella también me miró

-Murdoc…

-Noodle…

-Maldito! –se abalanzó sobre mi- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre remplazarme por un robot?!- cai al suelo y esta me inmovilizó y sacó otra vez la navaja y me apuntó con ella al cuello

-¡Noodle por favor tranquilízate!- dijo 2D

- ¡¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?! ¡El te ha encerrado con una ballena sabiendo que les tienes miedo, te ha raptado, y me ha remplazado!

- Ya pero… ya estamos todos juntos… no te pido que le perdones…solo te pido que estemos todos juntos otra vez como una familia…

Noodle quito la navaja de mi cuello con cara de asco y se levantó de encima de mi , pero en cuanto tocó el suelo empezó a tambalearse hasta que cayó al suelo en mis brazos

-Noodle! Que te pasa?!-gritó 2D preocupado

-No grites Stu, no es nada, tiene una herida en el brazo y como ha perdido mucha sangre se ha desmayado

- puedes curarla?

-claro que puedo pero la tengo que llevar a mi habitación para sacarle la bala y necesito vendas y desinfectante, coge las vendas de tu habitación

- de acuerdo

Me levante y la lleve a mi habitación en brazos, abrí la puerta de una patada y aparte todos los gorros con una patada a la cama, la coloque sobre ella; la observé durante unos segundos, recorrí mi mirada por todo su cuerpo, si no lo hubiera sabido diría que estaba dormida y me di cuenta de que ya no era la misma niñita, era ya una mujer, tenia curvas, piel blanca, sus ojos con rasgos asiáticos, y… dejé de mirarla porque escuche los pasos de 2D acercarse, dejó todas las cosas encima de la cama.


	6. Chapter 6

Nada de gorillaz ni sus personjes me pertenecen

Cap 6: si me perdonaras…

2D dejó las cosas que le había pedido encima de mi cama y volteó la cabeza para ver a Noodle, estaba demasiado preocupado, se le notaba que estaba triste…

-Stu…-le toqué el hombro para llamar su atención –tranquilo… la curaré así que quédate tranquilo…

Él asintió y se fue de la habitación, pero antes de salir se giró otra vez para ver a Murdoc

-Ella no te odia Muds…- dicho esto se fue.

Cogí las pinzas para sacar la bala, luego limpie con desinfectante la herida, también la cosí y por último la vendé. Habiendo terminado me lavé las manos y lo recogí todo, luego me senté a su lado. Me quedé con ella toda la tarde, los rayos del sol se iban volviendo naranjas, estaba atardeciendo, mientras los rayos del sol acariciaban su piel, yo me metí en mi propio mundo pensando en todo lo que había hecho: había raptado a 2D con una ballena, había metido a mi familia en peligro(1),había hecho un robot para vigilar la isla y a Stu, había quemado nuestra casa, nuestro hogar, pero lo peor que hecho ha sido… Separar a nuestra familia… no sé como lo voy a arreglar…

Me levanté de la silla y me fui hacia la ventana, intentando olvidar, intentando sacar de mi cabeza todo lo que había pensado hace unos segundos . Apoyé mis manos en el filo de la ventana , cerré los ojos y respire profundamente … dejé que el sol calentase mi piel, me empecé a relajar , encendí un cigarrillo pero antes de llevármelo a la boca lo apagué, por alguna extraña razón recordé que a Noodle no le gusta que fume

"_flash back ) _

_-Murdoc-san creo que fumas demasiado… dicen que el tabaco acorta la vida_

_-para lo que me está dando no creo que sea muy importante el que me muera _

_Noodle miró asustado a Murdoc, este al darse cuenta de por qué se había asustado decidió seguir con la broma_

_-A lo mejor muera mañana- la nipona se empezó asustar más y a ponerse triste_

_-pero claro, a nadie le importará que muera, asi que a mi no me importará morir_

_La niña fue corriendo a los brazos del bajista y empezó a llorar_

_-¡Yo no quiero que Murdoc-san muera!_

_- Hey, hey…- el bajista se agacho para ver a la niña de 10 años, y le apartó el pelo de los ojos-_

_¿porqué está llorando esta niña pequeña?_

_-Porque a Murdoc-san no le importo… _

_-¿¡Qué tonterías dices Noodle?! Me importas muchísimo, eres mi niñita pequeña… era solo una broma, no tenia pensado hacerte llorar pequeña… perdóname- dijo sonriendo a la pequeña que poco a poco empezó a sonreir también_

_-¿te apetece un helado Noodle?- dijo cogiendo de la mano a la pequeña_

_-¡hai! Me apetece uno de vainilla, tu de que sabor quieres Murdoc-san?_

_-Me pediré también uno de vainilla_

_Los dos se fueron sonriendo y riendo olvidando lo que había pasado_

_Fin del flash back"_

un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos... me di la vuelta y vi que Noodle se había despertado

-¡Noodle! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás dolorida? ¿Tu brazo está bien?- Me miraba extrañada, supongo que es porque nunca me he preocupado por nadie excepto por mi mismo…

-Oh Noodle…-la abrazé- pensé que te había perdido para siempre…

Apartó mis brazos y miro al suelo

-Murdoc… yo no te importo… ¿verdad?...se nota que no te importo nada… has construido una copia robot de mi, has raptado ha Stuart y has roto nuestra familia… y…- su voz estaba rota, las lágrimas la atragantaban.

La cogí de las manos y la miré

-Noodle… tú me importas más que cualquier otra cosa…

Me miró a los ojos, al verla llorar una punzada de dolor me dio en el corazón…separó una de sus manos de las mías y se tapó su ojo junto con la quemadura y miro otra vez al suelo.

-oh Noodle…-la volvi a abrazar e hice algo que nunca me creí capaz de hacer… - lo siento… Noodle…

Noodle se separó de mi y me miró, todavía se estaba tapando con la mano su ojo.

Con cuidado aparté su mano y limpié con el dorso de mi mano sus lagrimas

-¿Porqué está llorando esta niña pequeña?

"Narrador"

Noodle dejó de llorar por un momento y miró a Murdoc sorprendida, echaba de menos su voz, echaba de menos que le dijese eso cuando lloraba… no lo odiaba… no lo odiaba…

-Te he echado tanto de menos Murdoc- lo abrazó como si se le fuese a escurrir de entre las manos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos- puso una mano en su cabeza y otra en su espalda.

-siento todo lo que ha pasado Noodle… mi egoísmo, mi locura todo esto es culpa mía… hice daño a 2D y también… te lo he hecho a ti mi princesa…-dijo el moreno acariciando el rostro de la chica con su pulgar, mientras sus ojos bicolores se iban humedeciendo- has crecido mucho Amor (2)… estás preciosa…-dijo Murdoc.

Acercó su mano hasta la quemadura del ojo

-No tienes por qué ocultarla… sigues estando igual de hermosa…- De los ojos de Murdoc empezaron a caer lágrimas- lo siento… lo siento Noodle de verdad…-le había causado tanto dolor a Noodle que no podía aguantar más; le daba igual su orgullo, su fuerza de voluntad… todo.

Murdoc cogió el rostro de Noodle con ambas manos y la miró con ojos cansados y frustrados

como buscando una respuesta por todas las sensaciones que estaban invadiendo su cuerpo…

-Noodle… si pudieras perdonarme… yo…yo…

El chico bajó la mirada al suelo, el corazón de Noodle en ese momento se enterneció

La chica levantó el rostro de Murdoc y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos

-¿Porqué está llorando este niño pequeño?

Muy delicadamente, la chica secó las lágrimas que caian por su rostro mientras lo hacía Murdoc cogió la mano que le estaba acariciando el rostro, puso la suya encima y cerró los ojos…

-Desde que te perdí… no he podido sacarte de mi mente… cada noche te me aparecías en sueños… es cierto que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde… pero esto es distinto y sé perfectamente que esto que siento por ti no lo aceptará nadie… ni siquiera tú… pero… Noodle… yo… te amo…

Murdoc se levantó del suelo y se acercó a su rostro, pero no la besó en los labios… lo único que hizo fue darle un beso en la frente

-Sé que no me aceptarás … - dijo sonriendo apenado.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero la chica lo paró, el chico se dio la vuelta y la miró

-Murdoc… yo te acepto… yo te quise desde hace tiempo… te quería aunque tuvieses manos frías o tuvieses mal humor y aunque no supieses perder… yo te quería y lo mas extraño es que… después de todo esto… te sigo amando…

Mientras los rayos del atardecer iluminaban la habitación dejándola con un tono anaranjado el chico se acercó a la chica y agachándose muy lentamente… la besó.

Esta historia no tiene final, solo cuenta como dos almas se juntan formando un amor real, imaginario, dulce y doloroso a la vez .

Espero que te haya gustado.


End file.
